Trouble In Paradise
by Lion Heart6
Summary: All is going well for Harry Potter when on his 19th birthday his godfather Sirius walks onto his doorstep and tells him that his 2 best friends are MIA He goes off to find them with Sirius and Ginny who just graduated and has turned into a woman.


Why do the dead wish to live and the ones alive with to die do you wish to die or wish to fly across the sky higher then any star seen by mans eyes. I wish to die for if I live I will see pain worse then any sort death for my heart fragile then any rose but if you toy with this heart you will see that I am made of more then flower but of fire that lights high to even be seen in the sky for threw my eyes I see a ghost of something that normal men fear the most I see an angel but not of light of fright and flys on the winds of night and he carries a scythe that will soon take my life so should I do tonight would you cry tears of scorn for an angel born that morn has been sent to take my soul to god and see if worthy I am to see the heavens do you understand this rhyme for give me time and it will soathe the mind and make you see that I am really just a whinning poet calm like the sea not scared but aware the things you fear but are you just like me...  
A Sad Boy  
ikita's email kittyamy3@yahoo.com   
Love Struck Youth  
If I was to speak the words I love you would you repeat them, or shall I regret saying such things. Can I trust the fact that your there, or is that I care just to much and am not aware. Is it not to much to ask that when I care you you care back, and be my shield for when I wield it, I will be guarded by all things that trouble the heart and be safe from all things but not to far apart. If you can't love me then why put me threw such pain as to see your face can you not walk away and shield me from your grace. Is it to much to ask for you to love me or is the god above me trying to make it seem that life is not lovely.  
  
Key to my Soul  
Can I be the one that holds the key to your inner most feelings or is it that you guard that key like a mother guards a child. I would treat that key like a gift from god for it would give my dull life meaning and in turn I would give you mine and we could share all things. Maybe it is to sudden for me to tell you this but I'm in love with you after only just one kiss. You complete the whole that is within me and I hope I do the same. You havent told me how you feel or is it that your ashamed. You hide yourself from me as though I am stranger but I would give you all I have and all that remains on my behalf. I hand you my key and all I ask of thee is to hand me yours and let your soul be free.  
  
Gods Gift  
In the evening of my death I know tears will fall but I am not afraid for I have not regrets at all. I have lived my life to the best I can but the alone fear I have is not seeing my son become a man. I wonder how he will turn out and if he will hate me I just hope he knows that he's the grace of god and shines brigther then any star for when he was born I was blinded by his face for a god has giving what many have wished and I will always remember the day. I am sorry son and I hope you understand that I am to weak of a man to defend the boy I have brung to this world but you are a pearl the thing that I chrish most of all for when I fall I will shead a thousand tears for my fear is almost near. And hunny please dont try to resist just get away and take the boy for he is the greatest gift.  
  
Title: A Sad Boy  
Author: Coeur De Lion  
Rating:PG  
Genre: Angst  
Summary: This Poem is about how I think Ron feels about being over looked by a lot of people. He has some many siblings and he doesn't really have something that makes him stand out and he has Harry who outshines him all the time and the fact that Hermione went with Krum to the Ball.   
  
Why do the dead wish to live and the ones alive with to die do you wish to die or wish to fly across the sky higher then any star seen by mans eyes. I wish to die for if I live I will see pain worse then any sort death for my heart fragile then any rose but if you toy with this heart you will see that I am made of more then flower but of fire that lights high to even be seen in the sky for threw my eyes I see a ghost of something that normal men fear the most I see an angel but not of light of fright and fly's on the winds of night and he carries a scythe that will soon take my life so should I do tonight would you cry tears of scorn for an angel born that morn has been sent to take my soul to god and see if worthy I am to see the heavens do you understand this rhyme for give me time and it will soothe the mind and make you see that I am really just a whining poet calm like the sea not scared but aware the things you fear but are you just like me...  
Title: Love Struck Youth  
Author: Coeur De Lion  
Rating:PG  
Genre: Love  
Summary: This is how I think Ron would feel when he is going out with Hermione. He seems like a very loving person but probably really shy so he would write her something. If he was a writer. He would also be scared that since he is always being over looked that someone would take Hermione from him. Which would be a really sad thing.  
  
If I was to speak the words I love you would you repeat them, or shall I regret saying such things. Can I trust the fact that your there, or is that I care just too much and am not aware. Is it not to much to ask that when I care you you care back, and be my shield for when I wield it, I will be guarded by all things that trouble the heart and be safe from all things but not to far apart. If you can't love me then why put me threw such pain as to see your face can you not walk away and shield me from your grace. Is it too much to ask for you to love me or is the god above me trying to make it seem that life is not lovely.  
  
Title: Key to My Soul  
Author: Coeur De Lion  
Rating:PG  
Genre: Love  
Summary: This Is Ron asking Hermione out. It's also him having doubts again about asking her out but he has to be true to himself or she will never know how he feels  
  
Key to my Soul  
Can I be the one that holds the key to your inner most feelings or is it that you guard that key like a mother guards a child. I would treat that key like a gift from god for it would give my dull life meaning and in turn I would give you mine and we could share all things. Maybe it is to sudden for me to tell you this but I'm in love with you after only just one kiss. You complete the whole that is within me and I hope I do the same. You haven't told me how you feel or is it that you're ashamed. You hide yourself from me as though I am stranger but I would give you all I have and all that remains on my behalf. I hand you my key and all I ask of thee is to hand me yours and let your soul be free.  
  
Title: Gods Gift  
Author: Coeur De Lion  
Rating:PG  
Genre: Hurt/Comfort  
Summary: This is the first James Potter poem I've written. It kind of says what he could never tell Harry. That he was the best thing that ever happened to him and that he was sad he was born in such cruel times as this. If they could speak again I think this is what he would say.  
In the evening of my death I know tears will fall but I am not afraid for I have not regrets at all. I have lived my life to the best I can but the alone fear I have is not seeing my son become a man. I wonder how he will turn out and if he will hate me I just hope he knows that he's the grace of god and shines brighter then any star for when he was born I was blinded by his face for a god has giving what many have wished and I will always remember the day. I am sorry son and I hope you understand that I am to weak of a man to defend the boy I have brung to this world but you are a pearl the thing that I cherish most of all for when I fall I will shed a thousand tears for my fear is almost near. And hunny please don't try to resist just get away and take the boy for he is the greatest gift.  
Title: Sorrow  
Author: Coeur De Lion  
Rating: PG  
Genre: Love  
Summary: This kind of reminds me of how Harry feels about Cho. Its the first girl he has ever liked so all these emotions are new to him. He wants her to be his girlfriend but is to shy to tell her. He also can't see her everyday cause he lives with the Dursley and she probably doesn't live near him.  
Sorrow  
Why does my heart feel this way?  
maybe because I cant see you  
everyday your loving face makes the stars seem obsolete  
for your face shines brighter then any star.  
I have never felt this way before I don't know why  
but every time I see you I go weak in the Knees.  
Your voice, your eyes all make me so. Why can't you be  
mine. Maybe the distance between are hearts makes yours  
like mine feel sorrow. I wait the day that I can see your smiling  
face but until then remember that you will be in my eyes forever  
no woman can take your place. Until then I await in sorrow 


End file.
